Sins of the Past
by Catto-chan
Summary: PreGame. Rufus is in love, Reno's past sins comes forward and President Shinra steps forward to mess it all up. Warnings: Blood, Angst, Violence


Disclamer: I do not own them.

Part 1

Sometimes we hear on the TV or the radio, how people get murdered daily; most of us usually say "Oh that's too bad" then keep on living our lives, because we think it won't happen to us or anyone we hold dear. Johnny Brown used to think that way, until one day when he was walking back to work from a restaurant at 1 pm, the unthinkable had to happen and Johnny was, unfortunately, going to be the next victim of the Turks.

After an annoying lunch with his wife, Johnny was walking down the street, in sector three slums, when two very familiar men crossed his path.

"Johnny, long time no see man." Reno Kiribani said and smiled mischievously at the older man. In his right hand was his trusty electro-mag rod and his other hand he had a paper.

"Reno, Rude, why are you here?"

"Oh nothing, you're just on our list. Wanna cooperate?" Reno answered and took up the paper, that had seen its better days, and glanced at the names, five of them already crossed over, one was left. "Yep you're here."

"Y-you can't kill me! Come on we're old buddies." Johnny said desperately and took a step back.

"Sorry man, but it's our job." Reno reached down into his left pocket and took up a gun. "I don't use this a lot, gonna be fun to try." He said and turned to the now desperate big man.

"P-please.. Don't..." When his pleading eyes were met with a smirk, he began to run. "Finally we get to chase the victim." Reno said cheerfully, looking on his left side, nodding at his partner and they both took off to run after the already exhausted man.

Johnny couldn't remember the last time he had been running like this. Now, here he was running, hearing footsteps behind him, hearing laughter. No one lives after being the Turks' next victim.

After some running, Breaths were coming to short gasps, the air closing around him, swallowing him. Eyes looking at everything and nothing, unfocused and focused, finally tearing up with silent water falling. Hands sweating, holding onto white cotton, like it was the only thing that made him keep running. Like slow motion his legs gave up, knees hitting the ground, scraping them up. The footsteps which had been running behind him had slowed down, they were softer. He realized the demons following him was walking slowly to bring out as much mental pain as possible.

The demons both had black shoes, unpolished. Looking up into the eyes of one of the shoe owners, all he saw was cruelty and amusement. He is enjoying every second of this. Slightly pink lips smiled down at him, red hair was the last thing he saw, when the gunshot finally reached his forehead. A soft thud was heard as the body hit the ground. Since they were in the small backstreet in the sector three slums, it was followed with an echo.

Grinning, the young man dropped down next to his latest victim and was shamelessly searching through the dead mans pockets, brushing his mullet out of his face once in a while.

"Crap... shit..." Soft muttering met the ears of his partner as the red haired younger man threw stuff over his shoulder.

Swallowing down the sick feeling he still got in his stomach after seeing death, Rude walked up to his partner, looking down at what the younger man was doing.

"You know what Tseng thinks about that, you're gonna get less payment again." A soft sigh was the only answer as Reno finally stood up, not brushing off his clothes; they were already stained with blood and sweat.

"Geez, hater. Lets clean the mess up right?" It wasn't a question or an offer at all and they both knew it. They had to do it or their job was incomplete. The both of them turned their eyes to the bloody mess in front of them.

"Oi Rude, What did this fuckhead do anyways? Tried to kill the president or the brat?" Reno asked while wetting his lips, taking up the gasoline bottle they had brought, pouring the gasoline onto the bloody body of the once living and breathing man. "Or was the brat bored and asked his old man to make us do this shit?" Coughing at the foul smell he turned to Rude and took the cigarette packet he was holding out for him. Sighing he took it and put it down next to the dead man and looked down at the scene. It really looked like he had been smoking and unfortunately had been being to close to gasoline. The gunshot in his head wouldn't be shown at all, cause the burn marks would be too big.

"...Who knows." Rude answered before taking up his lighter, signaling for Reno to stand back. "Probably bored." He finished and dropped the lighter, the body exploded. Sulking Reno brushed some blood off his suit and looked over his partner who had gotten no blood at all on him. He still brushed away some unnoticeable dust off his suit and fixed his sunglasses. They turned around and started to walk towards the car. Rude picked up his PHS and pressed #2, the shortkey to Tseng.

"Sir, Mission complete."

"Well done. Come back to the HQ."

"Yes sir." Rude closed the PHS and they walked their way back to the car in comfortable silence. stole a glance at the redhaired man beside him, seeing that he was checking out a street to their left.

"I used to live there, ya know?" Reno said and opened the car door. Rude cast a glance over to the street. A single hooker stood in a corner of the street, eyes dead, thin bony arms and legs and red broken lips. In her arms she held a small baby, who looked cold, starved and dirty. She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes felt like knives in his very soul. Looking away, Rude sat down and shut the door before he would begin to feel too much. In the Turk rulebook you can read the rules for the turks, that every turk must know to be hired. But the rule "Turks do not show emotions." Were the thing that every turk failed at.

* * *

Birds chipping outside the many windows of a white office, lonely leaves falling slowly to the ground, icy blue eyes following them with fascination. How come something so small can catch the eyes of the son of the world's most powerful man, when even the prettiest ladies can't? Maybe the answer is that the leaves reminded him of a certain Turk or that he ignored ladies to piss his old man off. Both of the answers seemed to fit somehow. 

Why was the redhead always on his mind? It's like he was obsessed, but Rufus Shinra doesn't get obsessed in red haired cold-blooded murderers. Even if The Turks were asked to kill because it's their job, Rufus thinks of Reno smiling when killing someone who was a threat for the President, was showing too much enjoyment. Like he is killing for fun.

The pale blue-green eyes had lighted up with bloodlust, the need to see blood on his hands; Reno had smiled when he sliced the neck of his victim. Like a devil. But something in those eyes made him want to look into them forever. Even if Reno was a murderer, who could laugh at his victims in their faces as he killed them, if he cared about someone he would do anything to protect them. At least Rufus hope it's so, he remembers reading a report where Reno had taken the blow that was meant for Tseng and ended up in hospital for 2 weeks. Tseng visited him daily, feeling guilty.

Also another thing that made the red haired beauty even more special, were the scars underneath the stunning eyes. Reno never told anyone where he got them from, even when people had asked. Rumors where flying around, saying that it was Reno himself who did it. Wherever he got them, they were beautiful and disturbingly sexy.

He knew that if his old man were to find out about his Reno obsession, Reno would probably die, and as sadistic as the old man is, he would probably make one of the other Turks do it.

A small beep woke Rufus up from his thoughts and he turned towards his desk, where his PHS was, he took a few steps towards it so he could see who was calling and saw the name "Tseng". Frowning irritatedly the vice president picked it up and pressed the Ok button.

"What?"

"Mr. Vice President, Sir, Reno and Rude are on their way back with the report, want me to send them up?" Rufus blinked and stared at the leaves again. _Reno_...

"Sir?" Tseng's slightly impatient voice reached his ears as he snapped out of his Reno thoughts.

"Yes send him up." Rufus pressed Cancel and stared into the wall.

* * *

Tseng frowned in another room of the big building and silently wondered why Rufus had only said "him" and not "they". Shrugging it off he turned to look at his door, waiting for the duo. After 30 minutes of staring at the door, it finally banged opened and two young men walked in. 

"You're late, again." He muttered annoyed and picked up some files at his desk, signaling for them to take one each.

"I'm sorry sir; Reno lost the car key when we stopped to get some water." Rude said quietly, that almost came out unnoticed, while picking up the file from Tseng's desk.

"How can you lose car keys when going to get water? Wait, don't answer that." Tseng said and glared at Reno, who was playing around with his suit, ignoring Tseng totally. Sometimes Tseng really wondered why they even kept Reno in the Turks.

"Yes sir. I'm so sorry." Reno finally said and smirked amused, not really giving a damn and they all knew it. He simply took the file off the desk and turned to leave.

"Oh Rude, Reno, the vice president wants you in his office."

* * *

"Mr. Shinra, a Mr. Kiribani and umm... Mr. Rude want to see you." said Ms. Adams, Rufus's secretary, over the personal intercom. The president liked that all room had personal intercoms and one for the whole building. 

"Send them in." Rufus mentally blinked and wondered why Rude came too.

The door opened and the duo walked in. Blue eyes met blue-green. Rufus just wanted to fuck Reno's eyes, but that might be a problem. Reno looked bored out of his mind and Rude looked as always, indifferent. Yawning pointedly Reno sat down, more like threw himself down, in a chair in front of the desk. Rude just stood in front of the desk, staring at the young vice president.

"How did the killing of the guy go?" Rufus asked and forced himself to look away from Reno. "Any evidence left that might cause disturbance?"

"No sir, we burned the body and all left is a burnt corpse and a pack of cigs." Reno said and leaned forward to finger on the expensive small statue on the desk. Rufus took a paper and slapped it on Reno's hand, muttering annoyed about having to get people to clean the statue again. Reno leaned back again and sulked at the vice president who ruined his only fun, to mess with other people's stuff.

Rude just stood and looked at them. Damn they're acting like an old married couple.

"Mr. Shinra, Mr. Shinra wants Mr. Kiribani to go to his office." Rufus's secretary said in the intercom, sounding nervous.

Reno twitched, Rude stared and Rufus pressed on the answer button.

"I will send him up. And don't call me Mr. Shinra, call me Mr. Vice President or something."

"Yes Mr. Shin- I mean Mr. Vice President." The voice said back and Rufus turned to Reno.

"Get your ass up there now Turk. Oh and tidy your clothes you look like you're from the slums."

"Yeah, Rufus, but I am from the slums." Reno said smirking and stood up.

"Don't call me by my name. It's Mr. Shinra for you or something." Rufus snarled, losing his temper. "Okay something." Reno knows when he should run.

Rufus stood at his desk, wanting to throw something after the annoying, yet wonderful, red haired Turk. Rude just stood and looked amused, before walking out while the vice president fumed.

* * *

President Shinra looked over the files of Reno Kiribani, finding out some interesting stuff about sector three. He also remembered the look his son always had when he saw the Turk. His son was in love with a Turk. He couldn't allow that, He wouldn't allow that. 

The beep on his intercom told him that the Turk was on his way up. Smirking slightly, the president closed the file of the Turk and put it in his desk, a note fell to the ground; "Reno Kiribani have between ages 11-16 worked as a rent boy for Don Corneo." He was gonna have some serious fun now, maybe he could finally see some emotions from his son, when his dear Turk dies.

* * *

Please do give constructive criticism. This is my first FF7 fanfic and I actually really hate it, but I've worked on it for a week now so I don't want to just delete it. Also I have very bad grammar. Review if you like it and want me to continue or hate it and want me to go lick a wall. 


End file.
